Les pones nombre y les coges cariño
by Nalnya
Summary: Peter es un camaleón, y los merodeadores restantes aman a tres chicas recién salidas de un caldero. ¿Cuál es la finalidad de ese amor? Ninguno, ya os lo digo yo.


Disclaimmer: Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Les pones nombre y les coges cariño**

La cámara se acerca lentamente a un grupo de chicos, conocidos mundialmente por Merodeadores — porque estaba claro que ellos iban jactándose por ahí de que son Canuto, Colagusano, Cornamenta y Lunático. No era ningún secreto ¿cómo iba a serlo? Era imposible, todo el mundo los conocía y los veneraba como a dioses —pero, había tres chicos, ¿dónde estaba el cuarto, el denominado Colagusano? Pues, resulta que es una historia un poco larga: Peter Pettigrew fue convertido en un camaleón y por ello se mimetiza con las paredes, suelos, etc. y nadie se entera de donde está, aunque claro, como él es una rata cruel y arrastrada —que ya estaba pensando en traicionar a sus amigos que envidiaba y por ello se escapaba cada noche para planear su malévolo plan— se fuera o estuviera daba un poco igual puesto que nadie reparaba en su presencia. Era un monigote más.

Volviendo al tema principal, si es que esta historia puede tener un tema principal, los tres merodeadores estaban sentados delante del fuego de la Sala Común de la torre de Gryffindor. Cada loco con su tema, como dirían las ancianitas de los pueblos.

James, como ente enamorado perdidamente de Lily Evans, babea delante de una foto suya y hablaba con ella — con la foto, porque es un lilyadicto—.

Sirius, por su parte, como dios del sexo/galán/promiscuo, estaba apuntando en una libreta el nombre de su última conquista con la cual se dio el lote ayer en la sala de Astronomía, segundo picadero por excelencia de Hogwarts.

Remus, a su vez, le estaba revisando los deberes a Sirius mientras soñaba con su amor a lo lejos, oliendo con su sensible sentido del olfato, la maravillosa colonia a hombre de Sirius — del cual estaba perdidamente enamorado porque él era un hombre lobo y solo podía sentir amor por una persona en toda su vida y esa persona era Sirius. Toda su vida pendía de un hilo que ahora giraba en torno a él—. Eso sin mencionar los trabajillos que se hacía él solo pensando en su amigo cada noche antes de luna llena porque su libido, al ser un hombre lobo, estaba por las nubes y se encontraba más salido que el pico de una plancha.

Bueno, esta es la situación principal, ahora vayamos al embrollo: esa misma noche los tres merodeadores bajaron al Gran Comedor para cenar y en ello estaban cuando, de repente y de forma inesperada, la puerta se abrió para mostrar a tres chicas que acababan de llegar de sabrá Merlín donde y que se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor —sin pasar por el sombrero seleccionador porque claramente eran ellas y no necesitaban que un sombrero ajado les dijera dónde iban a ser colocadas— y se sentaron por casualidad —sin estar previsto— delante de nuestros queridísimos merodeadores.

Las tres eran bellezas dignas contrincantes de Afrodita, que estaba que echaba humos en el Olimpo por culpa de los desaires que le estaban dando esas chiquillas inexpertas, a la pobre le iban a salir arrugas y todo.

Inmediatamente, Sirius se enamoró perdidamente de la chica que se encontraba delante de él. No necesitó meses ni nada, el sentimiento floreció dentro de él e inundó su estómago —que bien podían ser gases por culpa del plato de lentejas que se acababa de comer, aunque él lo atribuyó al amor que surgió en menos de lo que canta una musa—.

La chica por el contrario en seguida supo que Sirius era un mujeriego, y aunque estaba perdidamente enamorada de él decidió no salir con él porque no quería ser una conquista más, bla, bla, bla.

James, que seguía embobado con Lily, miró a la chica delante de él y pensó que era guapa pero no tanto como su querida Liliu.

Remus por su parte ni miró a la chica que estaba delante de él pues estaba cortándole un mechón de pelo a Sirius para sus trabajillos nocturnos —ya sabéis, se acercaba la luna llena y había que desahogarse de algún modo—.

La chica correspondiente a James planeó llevarlo a un sitio, y este que ni siquiera le hizo caso aceptó. Por otra parte, la chica de Remus se juraba internamente volver a Remus heterosexual, porque ella no podía quedarse sin pareja así como así.

Entonces la situación está así:

Primero, Sirius se convierte en el perrillo faldero de la chica porque está enamorado, pero esta no le hace ni caso hasta el final donde se enamoran, se dan el lote y esas cosas.

Segundo, la chica de James le lleva a una reunión de Adictos Anónimos para que supere su adicción a Lily —porque quiere ayudarle aunque todos en realidad sabemos que lo que quiere es otra cosa de él—. James la supera en cero coma, porque se da cuenta de que la chica que está a su lado es mejor que Lily y se enamoran y otros que se dan el lote por ahí.

Tercero, la chica de Lupin está intentando volver a Remus heterosexual, pero ni con el picardías más atrevido lo consigue hasta que un día de luna llena descubre que es un hombre lobo y como la tatatatatatatatarabuela de la chica tenía un poder extraño que hacía que los animales la obedecieran consigue tranquilizar a Remus y este se enamora de ella perdidamente y a darse el lote.

Por su parte, nuestro querido camaleón Pettigrew sigue desaparecido haciendo sabrá Merlín qué, pero seguro que es algo malvado, no se puede esperar otra cosa de él.

Y como al parecer todo el mundo está loco, Snape no podía ser la excepción:

Este estaba en un aula abandonada preparando una poción para un trabajo cuando por suerte del destino echa un ingrediente que no era en el caldero —porque un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, claramente— y de repente su pelo grasiento pasa a ser un pelo de revista, su cuerpo escuálido se convierte en todo un espécimen igual que el de los modelos de calzoncillos de Calvin Klein. Su nariz, que podía servir para colgar prendas, pasa a ser una naricilla perfecta y su mandíbula cuadrada le da una apariencia y un sex appel que hace que a Lily— que por fin ha conseguido que James la deje en paz— se le caigan las bragas y corra a sus brazos.

Y así ocurrieron las cosas en Hogwarts, lo que pasa es que nuestra querida J.K Rowling tuvo un lapsus mental y se olvidó de decir que pasó esto, tal y como os lo he contado.


End file.
